Link and Saria: Forest Passion
by Jedi 007
Summary: Link and Saria make a date, but it doesn't go as planned...


Link and Saria: Forest Passion ____________________________ 

Link woke up and got out of his bed. He looked outside. Kokiri Forest looked very beautiful and he knew that it was going to be a gorgeous day. After brushing his boyish blonde hair, he strapped on his Kokiri boots and prepared to leave his home. But he stopped when he saw a white piece of paper on the floor. It hadn't been there when he went to sleep and Link won- dered what it was. He picked it up and read what was on it. 

It said, " Link: Meet me at Hyrule Castle at sunset. I want to watch the sun go down with you...and maybe after that we could go to the Sacred Forest Meadow...we'd be alone... " - Saria 

Link smiled widely. He loved Saria very much and he knew that she loved him as well. Link thought about Saria's beauty for a few minutes. Her smooth, silky skin, her bright green hair, her adorable boots...Yes, Link was certainly overwhelmed by her. He then left his house and climbed down his ladder. He skipped to Saria's house and saw her outside, clearing rocks. She noticed him and looked into his blue eyes. Then she winked and giggled gleefully. Link's cheeks turned bright red and he slowly walked away. Then Link decided that since it was such a nice day, he would leave the forest and enjoy the beauty until his date at sunset. 

Link stepped into Hyrule Field. It was so beautiful. The sky was bright blue, birds were chirping, and the sun shimmered down over the trees. Link walked around the whole field many times. Then he found a gossip stone and checked the time. Three hours until his date with Saria. He had seen the sunset at the castle before, and thought it was breathtaking. He then walked to a tree near Lon Lon Ranch and slumped down against it. He took out his ocarina and started to play various tunes. After a few minutes, Malon ran out of the ranch and approach- ed Link. " Hi, Link! I thought I heard your ocarina! How are you doing? " Malon chirped. Link sighed and replied, "Hi, Malon. I'm okay. " Then Malon asked Link to go to the ranch. Link protested, but she said it would only be for a few minutes. Link reluctantly agreed. He didn't really want to, but Malon was so cheerful and nice. He couldn't say no. 

Malon took him inside her house. There were Cuccos everywhere. " Try and find the magic ones, Link! " Malon giggled. She tossed them about and Link laughed. Then the two of them ran among the Cuccos giggling and having lots of fun. So much fun that Link started to lose track of the time... 

Saria skipped all the way to Hyrule Castle. She was so happy. She couldn't wait to watch the sun go down with the boy she loved. She had even polished her fairy ocarina and planned for her and Link to play together. She got to the market and walked past the happy, laughing faces of the townspeople. She got to the castle grounds and looked at a vine among the wall. Link had told her about it and how he had used it before. She climbed up and waited for Link. One minute passed by. Then two. Three. Four. Five. The sun was starting to lower. " Link, where are you? " Saria whispered. 

Malon took Link outside into the main ranch pasture. She showed him all the animals and told him many interesting things about them. Link was enjoying himself very much. He had completely forgotten about his date. 

The sun was almost down. Saria watched as it slowly disappeared. And when it finally did, a tear ran down her cheek and she dropped her ocarina onto the castle ground below. It broke in two and Saria climbed down the vine. She then left the castle, leaving her ruined instrument behind. 

Saria sadly walked down Hyrule Field, planning to return to the forest and go to bed. But then she heard something. It sounded like a laugh. A laugh coming from Lon Lon Ranch. And not just any laugh...LINK'S LAUGH! She ran inside the gates, and desperately started to look for her friend. Then she turned towards the main pasture and saw it. Link and Malon. Holding hands and laughing together. A feminine gasp escaped Saria's lips. Link heard it and looked. He saw Saria's stunned face and remembered his date. " No! " he cried out. Saria took off, running out of the ranch. Link shoved Malon aside and ran after her, calling her name. 

Link looked for hours. He couldn't find Saria anywhere. He had almost given up. He decided to look in Death Mountain. But if she wasn't there, he would return home. He felt horrible for what he did. But whatever came of the situation, one thing was for sure. He would NEVER speak to Malon again. 

He ran up the mountain, searching. But he couldn't find her. He tried playing Saria's Song on his ocarina, but there was no response. He went to the part of the mountain where Goron City was and collapsed on his knees. He screamed Saria's name. So loud that all of Hyrule probably heard. Just then, a goron rolled by. Link stopped it with a bomb and quickly asked it if it had seen Saria. It said that it saw a girl with green hair at the mountain's very top a few seconds ago. Link thanked it and scurried up to the top as fast as he could. 

Saria stood at the mountain top's edge. She looked down. It was a several thousand feet drop. She closed her eyes and prepared to relieve her pain. But just as she got in a jump- ing position, Link appeared next to her. He gasped, " Saria! I've been looking everywhere for you. I heard you were at the top and I came as quick as possible! Can we talk? " Saria said nothing. She just looked at Link for several seconds and then turned back towards the edge. Link said calmly, " Saria, listen. Malon just asked me over to the ranch for a little and I lost track of time. I know what I did was wrong, but she doesn't mean anything to me! I only went so that I wouldn't hurt her feelings! You're the only girl I want in my life, Saria. Please. Come with me. " Saria said softly, " You...you...mean it? " Link nodded. Saria walked over to him, looked into his eyes, and thrust her lips onto his. The kiss lasted an hour long. The night wind blowing through the two's hair. And when it ended, Saria opened her mouth and said, " Link...let's go to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Th...There's something we need to do. " Link smiled and held her hand. Then they both turned and started to walk down the mountain. 


End file.
